The present invention relates in general to sewing machines and in particular to a new useful fur sewing machine including a fur edge cutter for cutting the edges of let-out fur pieces.
A prior art fur sewing machine which is relevant to the present invention is disclosed in German patent No. 951,606.
Let-out furskin parts have triangular end portions with a straight edge in the lengthwise direction, and a plurality of narrow furskin strips which are unilaterally offset relative to each other in the transverse direction and sewn together by individual seams, so that a zig-zag edge is produced.
Prior to sewing let-out furskins together into a large-surface piece of fur, their longitudinal sides must be trimmed to straight edges. Up to the present time, this used to be done manually by cutting the protruding triangular portions with scissors. Since this must be done very accurately and, in addition, without at the same time cutting away hair alongside the cutting line, the operation requires close attention and great skill. Since even a furskin of medium length already comprises about 100 individual cut locations, a correspondingly great deal of time is wasted for this purpose in the manufacture of a fur coat made up of a plurality of furskin parts. After being trimmed, the furskin parts are placed with the hair upon one another, the longitudinal edges to be connected to each other are aligned and then sewn together. The alignment of furskin parts again requires great accuracy and attention, as the earlier edge cutting. Further, prior to the sewing, care must be taken to keep the hair alongside the sewing line away from the stitching zone, since otherwise at least a portion of the hair would become sewn fast. For aligning the furskin parts and spreading the full hair, a suitable device has been provided as disclosed in the above mentioned German patent No. 951,606. However, experience has shown that after an initial training period, deft workers attain better results without such attachments, due to their dexterity alone.